Accelerando
by werewolf242002
Summary: Three years after Yui and the other seniors graduate, Azusa is now living with Yui and they are in a relationship. But after three years of getting to know each other the cute kouhai would like to further their relationship.


K-ON! Fanfiction: Accelerando

Author Notes: This is kind of smutty, okay really smutty, not dirty smut though. It is very tactful, at least I think so. Anyways, this is rated M for sexual content of the lesbian kind, if you don't like it, don't read it! All bashing comments will be removed! Please enjoy!

_Three years. _Azusa thought to herself as she began putting the dishes up from the washer into the cabinet._ Three years since the Hokago Tea Time seniors graduated._

After placing the dishes up Azusa looked around the small apartment that she and her significant other shared. It may not be big or luxurious, but it always had an aura of comfort to anyone who came into it, including Azusa herself. Though she had to admit when her lover wasn't there it was a bit lonesome.

A blush came to Azusa's cheeks as she thought about how much her life had changed since she left high school.

_It's been a year since Yui-senpai told me about her feelings._

That's right, it's been a year since Yui had told the kouhai that she was, in fact, in love with her. Of course this came as a slight surprise to Azusa, but only slight. She knew Yui had to have some feelings for her since the girl practically latched onto her every chance she got, plus all those failed attempts of trying to kiss her. However Azusa didn't immediately return those feelings, she had to think long and hard about how she felt about her senpai.

Azusa shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts for the present. That was the past, right now, her feelings were as clear as the sun in the sky. She loved Yui Hirasawa with all her heart and soul, and today was their one-year anniversary, and Azusa Nakano was going to make it special. She had fixed the lead guitarist her favorite cake and meal for supper, she decided against setting up anything else because of what it might lead to. Another thing she did was clean the apartment since Yui had been busy with exams lately.

Now, contrary to popular belief, Azusa wasn't picking up any slack from Yui, the girl was actually rather responsible since she moved out on her own the year after graduating high school. Before moving out Yui had undergone special training from Ui to prepare her for living on her own. And it worked, very well Azusa had to admit, for the first time she witnessed Yui at her apartment it made the kouhai swell with pride to see her senpai acting…well, like a senpai. And that was when she really started falling for the airhead.

Azusa was knocked out of her thoughts as the door to their apartment opened and an extremely tired Yui stumbled in.

"I'm home, Azusa~" Yui whined out as she dropped her stuff off by the door and bent down to take off her shoes. Azusa quickly made her way over to her senpai and girlfriend, offering her a sympathetic smile.

"Welcome home, Yui."

Yes Azusa had stopped referring to Yui as her senpai a long time ago, and Yui had stopped referring to her kouhai as 'Azunyan' the day they started going out. It was strange at first, but both grew closer because of it.

Yui, after taking off her winter coat and shoes finally made her way over to Azusa and gave her a long and passionate kiss before slumping against the shorter girl.

"Ah, I missed you so much Azusa."

"You saw me at lunch remember? We met at the park to eat? It was nice…" Azusa murmured as she buried her face into her girlfriend's hair. She had grown fond of the wonderful fragrance that Yui gave off and loved snuggling up to the girl whenever she got the chance now. Strange how fate worked, back in high school she would have been struggling to get away from her affectionate senpai, now she yearned for the time they got to be together.

Soon the sound of sniffing filled the air and Yui pulled away from the shorter girl and turned her head to the kitchen.

"You're cooking tonight? I thought it was my turn." Yui said her voice laced with confusion.

Azusa grinned at Yui before grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"It was, but today is special…and I wanted to cook for you. So I made your favorites."

Yui's eyes went wide as she looked at the table, seeing the chocolate cake and wonderful steak yakisoba, and her mouth instantly began to water.

"Well, don't just stare at it silly, go eat it." Azusa cooed in Yui's ear before walking to her seat, swaying her hips slightly as she did.

Yui's eyes instantly went from the food to her girlfriend's hips and watched that instead till the girl sat down, but that was enough to make something begin to growl in Yui's chest, something she had never really felt in a long time.

This growling was something Yui felt whenever she and Azusa tried to get intimate with each other. It would get intense and that growling would continue to grow, like a monster ready to burst out and ravage the younger girl with all its might. Yui may be naive, but she knew what lust was, and she knew what longing was, she also knew, she wanted Azusa like that. But every time they try to get intimate either the monster in Yui's chest would suddenly become timid again and shrink back into its cage, or Azusa would ask for more time. However, tonight, she felt like it was the night…after food of course.

Yui snapped out of her trance and instantly sat down in her own seat opposite Azusa and began to dig in with her girlfriend.

They chatted back and forth, talking about each other's day and how the exams went, but both knew these little chit chats were just filler for what was about to happen soon. Yui couldn't help herself, she had to know.

"Azusa, can I ask you something?"

"Yes? What's on your mind?" Azusa asked, tilting her head slightly.

_So moe…_Yui thought, a blush creeping on her face, but she smiled through it and put her chopsticks down before continuing as carefully as possible.

"You said today is special…I'm sure you're referring to our anniversary, but…what did you have planned for tonight?"

Yui noticed Azusa's face flare up, turning a beautiful red color before she coughed into her hand and turned her head to avoid eye contact with her girlfriend.

"W-Well…you see, most couples do something special for their three month anniversary, and you remember what we did?" Azusa asked.

Yui had to think very hard; their three-month anniversary was a while back.

"Hm…I think I took you out to dinner, offered you the key to my apartment, then we went to see a movie. All paid for by me."

"Yes, and now…it's our year anniversary, so I wanted to…do something more. I mean I know this is kind of a step down, but we've…I mean you've been busy with work and exams and so have I, but…well…I just thought…tonight we could stay home and…" Azusa started to stutter near the end of her sentence as the courage she felt earlier started to leave her, as if sensing this, Yui moved her chair by her and put an arm around her.

"You can tell me Azusa, I'm not the naïve senpai from high school anymore." Yui whispered as she kissed the side of Azusa's head tenderly.

This seemed to help the kouhai calm down and she inhaled deeply before continuing.

"Lately, Yui…I've felt like we've been missing something in our relationship. Something that probably even Mio and Ritsu have right now…" Azusa whispered nervously as she chose her next words carefully. "It's not that I don't like what we have, but I feel like we deserve more. That maybe we could…be more physical."

"Oh yes, Azusa! I agree!" Yui accidently blurted out, startling both herself and her girlfriend. She quickly apologized and blushed deeply before rephrasing what she just said.

"What I mean is, I know how you feel. I just didn't want to push it…I didn't want to be that girlfriend who only wanted that, I mean I didn't want you thinking that was me, if I…that makes sense." Yui said quickly and almost in one breath, causing Azusa to giggling softly.

"I'm happy you feel that way, I don't think I've ever thought that about you Yui. You've been the best thing to happen to me. I sometimes feel like I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that…I'm the one who should be saying that. You're way too good to me, and you put up with my stupid comments."

"Yui, you're not stupid."

"I know I use to be."

Azusa sighed, she knew this was a sore subject for her girlfriend, the first year of college was a shocker indeed for the older girl when she found out she actually had to study and almost flunked out of all her classes at once. She remembered Yui coming to her and crying because of how she felt, calling herself stupid over and over. It was heart breaking to see Yui like that. So, not wanting to open that door again, Azusa brought her hands up to Yui's face and pulled her into a comforting kiss, giving her upper lip a gentle suckle before pulling away, light brown staring into auburn brown.

"Yui…I love you, more then anything. I don't think your stupid at all. You've done well with everything since you started studying more so please, don't get yourself down again. Tonight is supposed to be a special night and I won't let you bring yourself down with that. Kay?" Azusa said firmly, she knew Yui had changed and she knew her feelings for her senpai were only growing stronger. Yui looked stunned for a moment before smiling happily, she reached out and pulled Azusa back into a kiss, both their eyes closing as the passion began to flow.

Azusa knew she was going to regret not putting the food up before this kiss started, but knew once it started she couldn't stop it.

They began to move their lips against each other, timidly at first, getting into the rhythm. It was kind of like playing a new song with Yui, both needed for feel for each other, see what the other liked and follow that inner rhythm before starting the chorus. Azusa smiled into the kiss as she felt Yui begin to trace her lower lip with her tongue, asking for entrance. Azusa happily obliged her girlfriend by opening her lips and allowing her own tongue to come into play. They were content in just tasting the cake they had just at, both searching every corner of their mouths for the sweet taste before they pulled away to pant softly, breath mingling together as they did.

"Azusa…I think w-we should head to the bedroom." Yui panted out, sounding unbearably sexy all of a sudden. That monster in Yui's chest was growling again, and this time it was raging, she needed to get this out. She needed Azusa. As if sensing that monster, Azusa nodded firmly before getting up, pulling Yui with her and leading her to the bedroom.

Once the door was shut Yui pulled Azusa close, crushing her lips once more in a very passionate kiss. Their tongues, once again, rubbing against each other furiously, both trying to gain dominance over the other. Azusa couldn't believe the passion that Yui held sometimes, it startled her the first time they made out, but now she craved it. She loved it when Yui would gently nibble on her bottom lip and trace the inside of her mouth with her tongue. It drove tiny shivers of pleasure up and down her spine, even more so when Yui's hands started wondering her body. Those almost accidently talented hands glided up and down the kouhai's body, caressing those soft cat-like moans out of her throat. Azusa then felt those hands stroke down her back, over the curve of her rump, and a little bit further down, cupping her rear as she pushed the younger girl up against the door firmly. This caused Azusa to gasp out against the kiss, which caused Yui to release, a thin trail of saliva connecting their two lips that broke once Yui began to pant.

"I-I'm sorry…do you mind if I-"

"Yui…just kiss me."

Nothing else was said as Yui dove back in, forcing her tongue back into Azusa's mouth and those hands began to squeeze and caress her rear curiously, as if trying to seek out what felt good. Each movement though seemed to cause Azusa to moan loudly against her girlfriend's lips, and when Yui finally lifted Azusa up and deposited her onto the bed, she couldn't help but chuckle as Azusa let out another startled gasp before staring up at her with those beautiful auburn brown eyes.

Yui used this time to crawl on top of Azusa and began to kiss down her neck. Yui's lips, tongue and even her teeth drug down the silk skin, causing goose bumps to appear where ever she moved.

"Y-Yui…" Azusa whimpered out as Yui gave her neck a sharp nip, testing her pain tolerance. Azusa gave a yelp of surprise, and then blushed as she realized that it had succeeded in turning her on a little more. The older girl nodded softly against Azusa's neck, as if coming to the most simple of conclusions before leaning up to suckle on Azusa's right ear lobe. This was a hot spot for the poor kouhai and as Yui's hot breath and warm lips began their assault on her sensitive ear, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around Yui's neck and pull her even closer.

"Yui…s-stop teasing me…"

"Hehe…but Azusa is at her cutest when I lick here…I…honestly can't wait to see just how cute you can be when I like else where." Yui whispered hotly into Azusa's ear cause her to nibble nervously on her bottom lip.

Azusa had been working up the courage to take whatever Yui threw at her tonight for the last few months. She knew if she planned to stay with Yui her whole life, they would have to get more intimate. And that was bound to bring out a new side of Yui that the younger girl had never seen before. Of course she had seen Yui's sexual side before, but shied away from the attention because it scared her. But now, she was ready, and she was going to take whatever Yui gave her.

Azusa was pulled back to the situation when she felt those sneaky hands began to work the t-shirt she had on, up over her breasts and then over her head, before being tossed to the floor. Then Yui worked those jeans off Azusa's long slender legs, kissing her inner thighs as she tugged them off, leaving the kouhai in nothing but her simple white bra and panties.

This was when Azusa started getting self-conscious and closed her legs tightly and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling a lot more inadequate.

This caused Yui to chuckle softly before reaching out to slide a hand up from Azusa's ankle all the way up her leg to her hip, leaning over her to whisper into her ear once more while stroking the soft skin at her waist.

"What's wrong Azusa, you shouldn't hide yourself. It's just me."

Azusa looked away and blushed deeply before finally finding her voice to reply.

"I…just feel…like I should have more to offer you…but I'm…I don't have big breasts like Mio does." Azusa confessed as she tried to hide herself in her arms as much as she could, but Yui's hands began tracing her arms, as if trying to help her calm down.

"Don't worry about it." Yui hissed pleasantly as she kissed her girlfriend's exposed collarbone before gently tugging the arms away from her small chest.

"I don't care if they aren't big…you are perfect the way you are. That is why I fell in love with you, because you're cute, smart, and so responsible. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Azusa instantly looked at her girlfriend with adoration in her eyes, as well as a little wetness before smiling affectionately.

"Really?"

It was a silly question, one that Yui pretty much answered by leaning in and giving the kouhai another passionate, but gentle, kiss.

As they kissed, Yui's hands slide back up Azusa's arms, over her shoulders and down to the bra. She began kneading the two small mounds through the fabric, trying to stimulate Azusa as much as she could without taking the bra off just yet. It was working too, for soon the younger girl began to breath more heavily against her lips. With a quick flick of her wrist the bra strap was undone and the article of clothing was tossed to the floor along with the shirt and jeans. Yui couldn't believe her eyes, yes she had seen Azusa naked before from the bathhouses they went to back in high school, but being able to see her like this was completely different, and it even felt different too. She could feel the monster in her chest yearn for the girl below her and she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. She moved in to examine the girl's breasts further when she felt a small hand push her head back slightly, hindering her process.

"Azusa?"

"…You are a bit overdressed, don't you think?" Azusa stated quite boldly. It was true too; Yui was fully dressed while Azusa sat in just her panties. The older girl giggled nervously and was about to respond until Azusa pushed her onto her back and crawled on top of her.

"Let me help you…"

Those tiny hands began to work Yui out of her college wear, unbuttoning the shirt before undoing the jeans. Azusa then reached into the jeans and began to stroke Yui's sides tenderly while leaning in to bury her face against the brunette's neck, giving the vain soft kisses while those skilled hands worked the shirt off her shoulders. It was Yui's turn to give a lustful moan as her eyes closed to the feeling of Azusa's lips descending down her neck.

"Azusa…you're going to drive me insane if you…keep doing that." Yui hissed out as she reached up to clutch at the girl's back, nails digging harmlessly into the skin. This caused Azusa to grin and looked up at her girlfriend with smoldering eyes.

"You were going to do the same to me…turn about's fair play."

That been said, Azusa yanked the shirt off the brunette's body and began kissing the skin of her neck hard, nipping ever where she could, trying to mark Yui as hers and hers alone. Each nip caused Yui to arch up slightly and give a moan of pleasure before her hands started pushing the top of Azusa's head.

"A-Azusa…please."

"Hmm? What's that Yui-_senpai_, I don't think I understand what you want." Azusa purred out seductively, putting emphasis on senpai to show she was still teasing, plus it was nice to be in control, if only for a moment.

However, the beast raging within Yui was now fully out and the brunette easily over turned Azusa, putting the kouhai on her back, and the look in her eyes made Azusa slightly nervous. She had never seen those eyes before, so intense and full of emotion.

"Yui?"

The girl didn't respond, instead she began to work Azusa's panties off her body making the younger girl gasp out loudly and try to stop her.

"W-wait a second Yui! I…we still-"

"No, Azusa." Yui stated firmly, this caused Azusa to tense for a moment before she noticed the intense look within her girlfriend's eyes was gone and was replaced with a look of longing.

"We both need this…now." Yui whispered as she leaned down and began to passionately kiss Azusa's belly button, causing the kouhai to squirm pleasantly as those white panties were finally pulled from her body. Azusa shivered and blushed deeply, the sudden lack of any clothing caused her to feel much colder now, and she wished that they could at least get under the blankets to continue, but then she felt the weight of her girlfriend's body on top of her own causing her to look up in confusion. Azusa was then very aware of Yui's clothing, or lack there of, and blushed even more so as the brunette pushed her body pleasantly against her kouhai's.

"Are you cold Azusa? You're shivering."

"A-ah…not anymore…b-but…this is embarrassing." Azusa whimpered out as Yui began to kiss her shoulder while wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. Azusa then noticed that Yui had positioned herself so that she wouldn't be able to close her legs and was forced to wrap them around the older girl's waist whenever Yui began suckling curiously at her breast. The slightly dazed girl however didn't expect this action and she cried out weakly as Yui began massaging the bud of nerves with her tongue. These new feelings that were assaulting poor Azusa's body were completely foreign, she had always been the serious one in the group, always did her studying, never had time to _explore_ certain parts of herself. Sure, she had seen movies like that, and was even curious enough to watch a small clip of someone doing it, but never had the courage to explore herself. She didn't think it was possible for Yui to know more on the subject then she did, yet here they were, and Yui was doing so much more already then Azusa had ever done to herself. She was blushing heavily as Yui's hands began to rub up and down her sides before slipping under to hold her tiny rear once more, lifting her up to meet her already grinding pelvis. Azusa was amazed at how sexual Yui was, how her body seemed to be running on auto, and more importantly, how Yui was making her feel.

Yui, on the other hand, had looked up far more on the subject, she was curious after all. She tested a few things out on herself, and even read up on searching for the infamous 'g-spot' but all these things were to prepare herself for her girlfriend. She wanted Azusa's first time to be the best, and she was going to do it right. It was kind of like playing Gitah. Stroke here, get a sound, press there, get a whole new sound. It was a lot more thrilling then the videos showed, and Azusa was making a lot more noise then the women in those videos as well. Then she noticed a wetness start to appear around her middle where she was grinding against Azusa, this caused her to pull back from the girl and look down between her legs curiously. Seeing those lower pink lips shimmer under the faint glow of the moon made Yui grin a little, knowing that her affections had made Azusa aroused and decided to touch the spot to see how it felt. With one hand still holding Azusa's rump the other drug lightly on the skin of her kouhai's waist before touching those silky lips curiously. She stroked up and down, feeling the wetness collect on her finger tip but then noticed as she touched, Azusa would arch, press her hips forward and moan ever so softly. Yui then got even more curious as she brought the finger up to her lips and flicked her tongue over the wetness, tasting it. This action was caught by Azusa, whose face looked like it was about to explode now with how red she was.

"Y-Yui why did you…"

"You taste good Azusa." Yui stated, quite proudly, as she smiled cheekily at her young girlfriend. "I need more of it."

Another startled mewl escaped Azusa as Yui got down, face to face with her lower body and began stroking her inner thighs while tentatively licking those lower lips. It was a strange combination of bitter and sweet, but something Yui could easily get use to as she continued to lap slowly. She chuckled to herself as she felt Azusa sit up and thread her fingers through her hair while arching and grinding towards the stimulation.

The cute little kouhai was reduced to mumbling Yui's name over and over again as the older girl started licking deeper and deeper, trying to reach her core. Each lick was causing Azusa's tiny body to shiver and twitch, she couldn't believe Yui was licking her there, she couldn't believe how good it felt, but above all, she couldn't believe this was real. It felt so wonderful, it felt like being hugged and flying at the same time. Soon Azusa couldn't help but gasp as her hips started moving furiously without her permission, her body was now on auto run and she could feel a pressure begin to build in her lower abdomen. It was a bit scary, she felt like she was about to explode or something, she wanted to warn Yui of this, but all she could do was moan her senpai's name over and over again, getting louder with each passing moment.

As if sensing her worry, Yui's eyes locked them selves with Azusa's reddish brown eyes, they somehow caused the younger of the two to just let herself go. With that one glance, Azusa's whole body went taut and she let out a rather loud and sensual moan before falling backwards onto the bed, completely spent. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly as she tried hard to catch her breath as she felt Yui lick her clean before moving up to kiss her cheek.

"I was right, you looked so cute!" Yui cooed out as she nuzzled her cheek like an affectionate puppy.

Azusa was too tired to retort so she settled with just rolling her eyes and snuggling into her girlfriend's embrace.

"Where…in the world…did you learn how to do that?"

"Do what, Azusa?"

"…What you did with your tongue."

"Ah! Well," Yui started as she blushed deeply, she sat up on her elbows and looked down into Azusa's tired eyes and smiled knowingly before whispering, "I…wanted this night, well not this specific night, but the night we first…you know...to be special! So I looked up all I could on what to do and what feels best. I even practiced some on myself."

Azusa's face went bright red before Yui corrected herself.

"I mean with my fingers not my tongue! I can't bend that way!"

"Mou! Yui I knew what you meant, but now that you say that I can't get the image out of my head!"

The girls giggled a little at the chaos Yui created before the girl leaned down and kissed up and down Azusa's neck, she wasn't trying to be sexual, but she wanted to continue to shower her girlfriend with affection as she rested for a bit.

"Do you want to sleep?" Yui asked as she kissed her kouhai's lips gently before pulling away to wait for an answer. Azusa's tired eyes looked a little livelier and a sly grin appeared on her feature, a grin that caught Yui off guard.

"You know, Yui, you may have caught me off guard with…what you did…but I can assure you, I have enough stamina for the two of us."

With that said, Azusa flipped Yui onto her back once more and was very pleased when she heard the brunette gasp out as she began to attack her senpai's breast with more soft nibbles and licks. She was happy to hear Yui moan and stroke up and down her back as she searched for the bud of nerves, giving it a lick before suckling nervously on it while her other hand reached up to stroke and flick the other. Each movement of her lips and fingers caused Yui to arch and impatient hips to grind. This caused Azusa to feel somewhat more prideful that she could reduce Yui to nothing more then moans and whimpers. Of course, the girl could do the same to her, but that was part of their relationship. Soon though, Azusa could feel the heat from Yui's lower body and knew she should stop teasing her girlfriend and give her the release she deserved. So she pulled away from Yui's breast and began trailing kisses down her body before she was face to face with Yui. She couldn't really give it a name, for all the names that came to mind were too crude, this, them…it wasn't crude. So, Azusa gave up trying to find a name for it and just leaned in and trailed her tongue up and down, lapping softly at the wetness at her senpai's lower lips. She could faintly hear Yui crying out her name every once in a while, but she was mostly just moaning loudly and mumbling incoherently while grinding her hips up to meet Azusa's slightly clumsy tongue. She had no experience what so ever with this sort of act, but whatever she was doing, Yui loved it. So she continued until she could feel Yui tense up greatly and whimper out a warning.

"…A….Azu…I…I'm go…ing…a-ah."

Azusa frowned slightly as she tried to listen to what Yui was trying to say till she felt a warm gush of fluids against her working tongue that startled her slightly, but once she could taste it better, she knew she would easily do this for Yui again. Yui's taste was interesting, it wasn't bitter, but it wasn't sweet either, it tasted, refreshing. Azusa blushed at her thoughts as she began to lick Yui clean, grinning as she felt the older girl begin to comb her fingers through her raven colored hair.

"Azusa…slide back up…" Yui whispered as she began tugging at her weakly.

Azusa did as Yui asked and slid back up her body and almost purred in content as she felt Yui's arms encircle her waist and pull her even closer.

"You were…so wonderful." Yui said as she kissed Azusa's forehead tenderly.

"T-Thank you…I honestly had no idea what I was doing…it made you moan so I figured I couldn't be doing too much wrong."

There was a goofy grin on Yui's face now and she snuggled against her girlfriend's nude body before sighing pleasantly against her skin.

"You were so great…now I'm sleepy. Can we sleep?" Yui asked innocently. Azusa just shook her head as she wrapped her own arms around Yui and she placed her head beneath her chin before closing her eyes.

"Sure…we have a lot of cleaning up to do in the morning."

"Mou, Azusa…don't ruin it."

"Sorry…Hey, Yui?"

"Hm?"

"…I love you…"

"…I love you too Azusa."

They may not have a lot of time to themselves, with work, school, and the band, but Azusa knew that the moments they did have time to themselves were the best in her life. She knew she belonged here, within Yui's arms, loving the girl as much as she loved her. The two of them slowly drifted to sleep, soothed by each other. They didn't even have to worry about how much work it would be to clean up later, for now, these little moments were the best moments of their lives.

Author Notes: Again, this is one of my first finished fanfics in like, 6 years. Last things I wrote on here were definitely not my best. Plus, I was a hormonal teenager. **Stares at above** Uh…more hormonal then this too…this was tactful. The ending feels a bit rushed to me, I'm sorry if it is, I promise to do better on the next fanfic. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to comment. Like I said before, it's been years since I wrote anything and I hope its better then what I have written in the past! Feel free to go read my past fanfics, but just note they are horrible! Maybe they'll give you a laugh though.


End file.
